extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Nabataea
General Information Nabataean|culture = Nabataean (Arabic)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|development = Start: 49|capital = Ma'an (2528)|rank = Kingdom|government = Monarchy}} is a Nabataean Arabic monarchy located in the Medina and Tabuk areas of the Arabia region, Transjordan and Palestine areas of the Mashriq region, all in the Near East subcontinent, Asia continent, but also including a province in the Red Sea Hills area, Egypt region, of the Africa continent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the monarchy borders Hellenic countries ( west and north and northwest), South Arabian countries ( southeast), uncolonized native countries northeast and the waters of the Gulf of Suez and the Red Sea (Red Sea area, Arabian Sea region) southwest. , losing its cores, will be annexed by and South Arabian on June 1, 106 and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Note: Instead of having the country's provinces change control to Lihyan, they become uncoloinzed native land instead. See also: Rome, Thamud, Egypt, Blemmyes, Aksum, Byzantium, Nabataean Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Strategy Begin improving relations with Rome in order to avoid a war with them. Begin fabricating your way southwards into the Arabian Peninsula. When Rome starts to collapse, consider attacking them (or Byzantium if they split) in order to secure the rich Aleppo and Alexandria trade nodes (and possibly even the Constantinople trade node if you chose to form Rashidun at around 640 AD due to massive buffs Rashidun receives). Nabataean Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** +20.0% Caravan Power * Ambition: ** -20.0% Construction Cost * Ideas: ** Flood Control: *** +1 Merchants ** Petra: *** +10.0% Fort Defense *** +10.0% Trade Steering ** Dushara and al-'Uzzá: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** Painted Ceramics: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Large Reliance on Agriculture: *** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Nabataean Alphabet: *** -5.0% Technology Cost ** Frankincense, Myrrh and Spices: *** +15.0% Trade Power Abroad Category:Countries Category:Bugged Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Near East countries Category:African countries Category:Asian countries Category:Nabataean (Religion) Category:Nabataean (Subculture) Category:Arabic countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank)